


Even We Have Two Faces

by WheresTheFlock



Series: Even We Have Two Faces [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Clarke are bros, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Octavia too, brot3?, college students, i think it's fluff, who am i kidding??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresTheFlock/pseuds/WheresTheFlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mr. & Mrs. Smith inspiration gone horribly wrong and somehow ended up as Rivaling Gangs AU.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Clarke is part of the Ark and Lexa is part of the Grounders and somehow they end up becoming roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please don't be shy to ask me @ [wherestheflock](http://wherestheflock.tumblr.com) :)

 

This is it.

 

 

You’re finally moving into your new place after constant arguing with your mother and Bellamy about safety, precautions, locations, and god knows what else they’re able to come up in attempts of convincing you to move closer to the Ark’s headquarters.

 

You’re more than capable of handling yourself, after all, you’re a black belt in krav maga and judo. You don’t blame them though, they’ve always been overprotective of you. It’d be a little bit more endearing if you and Bellamy didn’t always come out even during your weekly spars with each other.

 

(Sometimes Octavia joins in, and her wild style of fighting always throws you off guard. She always bests you by just a little, but somehow Bellamy figured a way around her unpredictable techniques and ties with her. You muse that their ability to read each other comes with the blood that they share.)

 

The apartment you’ve chosen is a 25 minute drive from the Ark’s headquarters, but it’s also only a 10 minute drive to school so you like it more already. It’s inside a neutral zone between Grounder and Ark territory, which your mom was extra weary of, but you’ve managed to convince her eventually.

 

//

 

“I don’t like this Clarke, you’re too close to the Grounders.” 

“Mom, they don’t even know who I am, you’ve made sure of that.”

Her expression softens. “You understand why, don’t you?”

You give her a smile, even if it doesn’t quite reach your eyes. “Yes mom, and I think we should take advantage of the fact that they don’t know who I am while it remains unknown.”

She sighs, it’s the same argument over and over again. “Fine Clarke, just make sure it stays that way, or I’m pulling you out.”

You beam at her, this time giving her a real, genuine smile. “Yes! Yes! Thank you! You won’t regret this!”

You immediately run off to tell Bellamy and Octavia the good news but you think you can hear your mom mutter something along the lines of _I already regret this_ as you leave.

 

//

 

You’re glad that you’re able to live in a neutral territory. You’ve been waiting for your chance to learn more about the grounders. It’s genuine curiosity though, you’re actually kind of fascinated with them. If you were to be honest with yourself, you’ve been curious about grounders for as long as you can remember.

Before your father died he would always tell you stories about the grounders he met and what he learned from them while he was working in a neutral area. Your dad always expressed his desire for unity between the Grounders and the Ark. You would sometimes hear your parents argue about it.

 

_“The true enemies are the Mountain Men, Abby, you know that!”_

_“That’s enough, Jake, you know how dangerous it is to even think that.”_

 

You were young then, so you didn’t fully understand the severity of his beliefs until he was taken from you.

 

You hope it’s not obvious you’re from the Ark, but you know your blonde hair and light skin definitely doesn’t make you look like a typical grounder. You have faith though, that a neutral zone will live up to its name so you can avoid as much conflict as possible. Bellamy thought you odd for not sharing the hate that seems to come so naturally between rivaling gangs.

 

You suppose people automatically assume you despise the grounders because your mom is the current chancellor of the Ark.

 

//

 

“You truly are a golden princess, princess.”

“What?” You say in between breaths.

He shrugs, to the best of his ability while still retaining his guard. “I was just thinking about how you can’t even hate a gang you’ve been born and raised to hate.”

You’ve managed to grip his judogi before you say, “I’ve never been a fan of blind hate.”

He smiles while shaking off your grip. “I know, it’s that big heart of yours.” His smile fades into a more solemn expression as he’s able to catch you off guard and flip you onto your back. “I just really hope it doesn’t get you into anymore trouble, you attract enough.”

You give him a genuine smile as you get back up, because really, he’s always so protective over you and his sister. “You know I can handle myself, Bellamy.”

“I know,” he gets into his ready position and flashes you another smile, “another round, princess?”

 

//

 

You love the apartment you picked out.

 

It’s a three bedroom loft with one of its room by itself on the second story with a huge window and a great view that you’ve decided to act as your art studio. There is a spacious living room, a requirement, you argued, I don’t want the dogs and cats to bump into anything unnecessarily.

Your mom eventually conceded.

You know she’s really trying to get back on your good side after your father’s death and you’re really trying to forgive her but you still find yourself blaming her.

The kitchen is open and gives you a great view of the living room. You don’t know how to cook, you always had people cook for you; but that doesn’t mean you can’t aesthetically appreciate a nice, modernistic kitchen. Okay maybe, you admit, you just really love the kitchen island.

Three bedrooms is too much, even for a princess like you, but you need a room to act as an art studio where the stray animals you foster can’t mess around with or else you’d go insane. (No one messes with your art). Sure, you could’ve taken an apartment with 2 bedrooms but you love the room you’ve chosen to be your art studio too much that all other places just fall short.

 

Your mom understands and respects your love for painting so she struck a deal that you’d have to find a roommate for the third room if you wanted to keep the apartment.

 

//

 

“No Clarke, the third room can’t just act as the pet room.”

You cross your arms and pout your lips, just a little. “But a roommate, Mom, seriously?”

She sighs, she’s been doing that a lot with you lately. “Yes Clarke, it’d be incredibly suspicious for a 21 year old girl to be able to afford a three bedroom loft all by herself,” she raises her voice as she adds, “at a neutral zone, no less!”

You’ve managed to hold in your eye roll, you know she rather you be in Ark territory than a neutral zone and you know it’s incredibly expensive to live at a neutral zone, but really, the apartment is great. So you decide to give her this, if only this.

You hold up your hands in a conceding gesture. “Okay, okay, I’ll find a roommate.”

She smiles at you and tells you that you have a month to find a roommate before walking out the door.

This time you do roll your eyes because she is always about efficiency.

 

//

 

You’ve tried to convince Bellamy to take the extra room even when you knew it’d be a long shot. It’s kind of impossible to separate the Blake siblings apart that sometimes you amuse the thought that they could’ve been siamese twins in another life.

 

“Sorry princess, maybe if you had a fourth bedroom for O,” he said. When he noticed your fallen expression he quickly added: “Tell you what, though, I’ll help you find the perfect roommate.” He gave you one of his most charming smiles, which is really charming, while holding up his hands in a pleading stance.

You laughed because he spoils you and Octavia like no other. “Fine, but I won’t settle for anything less than the perfect roommate.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy and Octavia are helping you move in. You’re thankful the building has an elevator because your room is on the highest floor. You know you’re fit and athletic, but carrying your boxes up six flight of stairs doesn’t exactly sound appealing to you. You’re in a great mood, though, because you’re finally moving into your dream apartment.

 

Octavia is the first to notice your good mood. “So it’s finally happening, huh?”

You smile, you’ve been smiling really. “It took me years to convince her.”

“Don’t do something to change her mind, princess,” Bellamy reminds you.

You sigh. “Yeah, yeah, stay out of trouble, down low,” you roll your eyes at him, “I know the drill, Bell.”

Octavia gives Bellamy a hip bump before he can reply. “Come on! Don’t make me do all the work.”

Bellamy smiles at his sister before he puts the last of your boxes in your new living room. “Digging the place.”

You give him a light shove. “You’ve been here, you helped me find the place.”

He laughs at you before shrugging. “I don’t know, it looks better than before.”

This time Octavia is the one to roll her eyes. “Yeah Bell, these boxes are really bringing out the color.”

You hum in agreement. “Yeah I see it, with the boxes here the lighting is perfect,” you give an exaggerated nod, “I’m getting a stroke of inspiration right now.”

You and Octavia begin to burst out laughing, unable to continue the charade. You two love tag teaming Bellamy, but he’s always been a great sport to the teasing.

“Ha, ha, ladies,” he deadpans, “You know what I mean.”

You give him a genuine nod after you’re able to regain your breath. “I know,” you smile, “it’s… mine.” You realize your voice has an awestruck hint to it, but you don’t find yourself minding because you now have your own place to call home.

 

Well... yours and your soon-to-be-decided mystery roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed this is really similar to Romeo + Juliet (1996)??? *cringes a little* I'm ashamed. Lexa's POV is next chapter.

 

It’s been a week since you’ve moved in.

 

 

You finished putting away your things a few days ago. Bellamy came over a lot to help you out and you’re again reminded of how thankful you are to have him in your life. He always teased you for being big hearted and it always made you laugh because he’s one of the most big hearted people you know. You two didn’t always get along; but after your family took in the Blake siblings you three have grown incredibly close.

 

//

 

“Sorry princess, O said she’d help out but,” he shrugs, “She just told me ‘something came up’ and ran off.”

You smile. “It’s fine Bell, she likes to run off.” A thought suddenly hits you that Octavia reminds you of a curious cat. She had a habit of running around to discover the city. She would stay at your place one moment and then suddenly move to the next in another, it’s incredibly difficult to pin her down sometimes. You and Bellamy learned years ago that she was impossible to control, but it’s not like you felt the need to. It took Bellamy longer than you to come to terms with her nature.

He notices your expression changing and puts one of the light bulbs he was changing on top of your head. “Suddenly got an idea, princess?”

You laugh and lightly push away his hand. “Octavia… is like a cat,” you give him a dramatic pause before you continue, “... Catavia.”

Bellamy just stares at you, a common (for him) combination of endearment and exasperation on his face. He shakes his head, you have a feeling he’s very done with you. “Did you just--” He sighs. Yup, he’s definitely done with you. 

 

Now though, it’s his face to turn thoughtful.

 

You raise an eyebrow at him expectantly but say nothing more.

“Huh, yeah she really is like a cat.”

You nod, of course you’re right. “And you’re like a dog.”

He looks genuinely shocked. “What?” He asks.

“Loyal to a fault, protective,” you scrunch your nose, “likes to sniff asses.”

He laughs and throws one of the light bulbs at you. You catch it easily. “Get back to work.”

 

//

 

You already put some your art up around the walls of your living room. You had a phase where you really liked to draw the night sky. The phase died down eventually but you have a soft spot for your old paintings. You’ve started to move on to urban scenery and sometimes you indulge yourself in painting the animals you pick up.

It’s summer so you had more time to paint lately, but once school starts you know you won’t have the time you’d like to coop yourself up in your studio.

You took a gap year after high school, much to your mom’s disapproval, because you always felt so trapped within the Ark. You spent a lot of the year in Australia, Europe, and Asia, and you loved it.

 

You’re entering your junior year of college now. You’re already stressed because you’re going to have to start applying to medical schools soon. Your mom is confident you can get into John Hopkins with your grades, volunteer work, and MCAT score, but you find yourself hesitant. It makes sense to attend one of the top med schools, even if you have to move away, but the Ark is your home and you don’t think peace with the Grounders would be attainable if you left. In fact, you’re confident the animosity would worsen without your presence in the council meetings.

Your mom knows of your hesitance but she doesn’t know the truth behind it. You’ve implied to her that you want to stay because of how much you care about the Ark. Which, you admit, is definitely not a lie, but not the whole truth either. You’ve hidden from her that you share your dad’s desire of an alliance. No one knows, really, not even Bellamy. You let her be proud of ‘your care of the Ark’s future’ and ‘unnecessary worry’ but she still tries to convince you that “she can handle it,” and you should just follow the best path to becoming a doctor.

The Ark gets most of its income from its own specific brand of narcotics, but the Griffins are rich because your mom owns a hospital. You sometimes scoff at her insistence of being good while still delivering executions and shock lashes. You suppose though, that the hospital has brought a lot of good in the community. You’ve even convinced her to build an animal shelter. 

 

When you’re free you try to go the shelter as much as you can.

 

“With all the strays you’ve picked up and the time you spend there, one would think the shelter is just one big house for all your pets,” your mom would say.

You would just smile at her, a rare genuine one that you rarely give your mom, because you really are appreciative of her understanding of your inability to deny any stray you come across from.

 

It wasn’t hard to convince your mom to take in the orphaned Blake siblings, she felt responsible for their mother’s death. Octavia and Bellamy love her but Octavia doesn’t know why you and your mom aren’t on the best terms. You’re glad the Blake siblings found another mother symbol, though.

 

_“Pick up all the animals you like, Clarke, but let’s refrain from picking up anymore humans, okay?” Your mom would joke during dinner._

 

* * *

 

 

You’re currently eating at your favorite restaurant with the Blake's. You would invite them over your apartment for dinner but you understand your competence when it comes to cooking and you’d rather not have anyone have unnecessary trips to the bathroom. The siblings were always too kind to tell you just how much your food _sucked_ and you didn’t realize until finally understood why they would take so many bathroom breaks after dinner. You solemnly swore to never cook again.

 

You’ve been distracted with enjoying your favorite dish that you tuned out of the conversation. Something about there being a new Grounder commander, you think.

 

“Clarke?”

You look up, Bellamy is looking at you expectantly. “Huh?”

He smiles. "I was asking you how you're doing with your roommate situation." 

You groan. “Don’t remind me please.”

“You remember that you only have three more weeks to find a roommate, right?" He asks.

“Oh she remembered alright,” Octavia joins in, "She's been purposely been putting it off."

You level a glare at her, but she's not far off in her assumption. There has also been more council meetings lately because of the rising rumors of a new Grounder commander. You also just wanted to feel more.. situated before devoting your time in finding a roommate. That's reasonable, right? Okay, fine,  _maybe_ you have been putting it off. “I thought we were partners ‘til the end, Octavia," you say regardless.

“We are, and as your partner ‘‘til the end’, I have to make sure you get your work done,” she says.

Bellamy chimes in, “and as your other partner ‘’til the end’, I’ve already put up a roommate ad for you.”

You shouldn’t be surprised, but you still are. “Any responses yet?” You ask.

“Not a lot, but I’m going to start interviewing people soon,” he responds.

You nod. “As long as they can respect privacy and won’t show too much concern of my… schedule, I’m fine.” You know he understands you have a lot of council meetings for the Ark and have probably already considered it, but you still feel the need to mention the importance of it. 

“It’d probably be nice if they can cook without burning down the place,” Octavia says before putting on her very faux thinking face, "Or, you know, committing murder with a plate of pasta."

You scoff at her and throw a napkin at her face. She’s grinning as she catches it with ease. “You’re never going to let it go are you?” You ask.

“I have already forgiven you, but my bowels still hold a grudge,” she replies.

 

* * *

 

 

You had a great night, but you had to excuse yourself early because you have a long day with the council tomorrow.

 

Before you left, Bellamy told you of his promising email response to the roommate ad; he seemed really excited about whoever this Lexa was, so you couldn’t help but share his excitement.

_“She says she’s fine with your pets and that she’ll respect your privacy and she expects you to do the same.”_

You were busy trying to remember if you fed your cats yet so you only hummed in reply while holding your hand out for his phone so you could read the email. When you read her response, though, you were thoroughly impressed by how much of the _I don’t give a fuck_ attitude her message was giving off.

 

You and Bellamy like her already.

 

You’re a little bummed out that you can’t personally meet her yet because the only day she’s available for the interview is tomorrow. Bellamy told you he could do the interview for you so you thanked him after making him _promise_ not to do the over protective brother crap he sometimes pulls.

 

She seems like the perfect roommate compared to the other candidates Bellamy has shown you so far, so you really hope Bellamy doesn’t scare her off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is just naturally sassy to me??

 

The commander that acted before you recently passed away due to her illness.

 

You personally didn’t agree with the fact that she remained in charge when she was so _weak_ and you were tempted on many occasions to take forcefully take over, but that is not your way. Your people follow strength, true, but tradition is just as important to them. You decided that as long as she was able to hide her sickness you wouldn’t have to trouble yourself of ridding her. You’re not impressed with how well and long she managed to hide her ailment, though, because commanders can only be _strong_ and they do not show _weakness_.

 

You two never really got along. You both believed in different things. You thought her beliefs were outdated while she thought you to be _too young_ and _too foolish_. It didn’t matter though, you were chosen as the next commander since birth and she couldn’t change her successor even if she wanted to. It’s not like she wanted to anyways, you’ve done nothing but show your intelligence, dedication, and strength. Well, you’ve done nothing but show your intelligence, dedication, and strength.. after Costia’s death.

You were tempted, so tempted, to publically exile the ice ‘nation’ out of Grounder lands and leave them to fend for themselves against the Mountain Men and the Ark. Thankfully Anya managed to convince you to reel in your emotions before you did something drastic. (You weren’t the commander then, but you were still considered second-in-command).

 

//

 

“Do not try to stop me, Anya!” You spat out angrily.

She looked so disappointed that you almost regretted what you said. “You’re being weak and foolish,” she said, “Do not let your emotions guide you.”

“ _Weak?_ ” You questioned, “They _cut off_ her head and delivered it to my doorsteps! What are you expecting I do?” You attempted to calm your voice before stating: “Jus drein jus daun, it is our way.”

She nodded. “And the one who is responsible will be punished,” she put her hand up when you opened your mouth, “But you cannot exile the whole ice nation because of one _girl_.”

You couldn’t help the scoff that escaped your mouth, because really, what kind of gang refers to themselves as the ice _nation_? You stubbornly refused to continue talking to her and left the room, but you knew deep down she was right. The Grounders unfortunately still need the numbers the ice nation provides.

 

...

 

Killing the man who beheaded your lover didn’t help you. If anything, you felt more empty and lost than how you felt before you put your sword through his heart. You were only truly able to get over Costia’s death when Anya helped you recognize it for what it was: weakness.

 

_“Hodnes laik kwelnes,” she would repeatedly remind you._

_One day you became too tired from grieving that you found yourself agreeing with her. “Love is weakness,” you’d repeat._

 

_Love is weakness._

 

_Love is weakness._

 

_But commanders are strength and they cannot show weakness._

 

//

 

Despite your willingness to take over if the previous commander ever showed signs of weakness, you’re finding yourself disappointed that she passed away so soon. You’re still in the middle of obtaining your Bachelor’s degree in business and you’re unwilling to drop out of university just because your timetable fast forwarded. You have big plans for the future that involve you taking over a company for a more legit source of income for the Grounders and you refuse to give it up.

The Ark and the Mountain Men always bragged about how _advanced_ and _civilized_ they are compared to your people. The thought itself makes you sneer. You recognize the reason your people can still hold their ground against the other gangs’ “advanced civility” is your power in numbers and the understanding of running a gang that you obtained from being the longest standing gang in the city.

 

You plan to turn the tables.

 

But your plans require a business degree.

 

You’ve realized that in order to get your degree quicker, you’re going to have to take more classes. Unfortunately, the fact that Grounder’s headquarters is 30 minutes away from university and the time you’re expecting to spend at school for the next semester made you uncomfortable. Your solution was to move to a new place that was closer to the university but at the same time remaining close to the headquarters.

This regrettably meant that you’d need someone competent enough to help you run the gang during your absence.

You’re still commander of course, and you are still going to give the gang your presence it deserves, but you’ve recognized that you’re going to need help. It was Anya who’ve you decided to name second-in-command because of her understanding of your plans for the future.

The university is in the center of the neutral territory so naturally the place you’re moving to to be closer to the university will also be in the neutral zone. Gustus, loyal Gustus, was against your moving.

 

_“The Grounders would look weak without the presence of their heda.” He gripped his sword tighter, “If the other gangs-”_

_You didn’t let him finish, “The other gangs don’t know who the current commander is.” You looked up from your papers to stare him down, “They’d never expect me to be living in a neutral zone. I have the power of anonymity.” You looked back down to your papers, “Anything else?”_

_He was smart enough to not take your bait, he knew how dangerous the act of questioning you was. “No heda, nothing more.”_

 

* * *

 

 

You have a roommate interview today.

 

You’ve left it up to Indra to find you a place that would fit all your criteria:

  1. Close to school.

  2. Close to the Grounder’s H.Q.

  3. Spacious, has a nice kitchen.




(Too many of your people have died to poisoning so you got cooking lessons. Now you refuse to eat anything that has yet to be tested or cooked by your own hands.)

  1. Isn’t a dump.




and

  1. **Private**




 

That’s all, you thought. Five simple requests, how difficult could it be to fill _five_ simple requests?

 

Really difficult, supposedly.

 

The further the place was from the university, the closer it would be to the edges of the neutrality zone. Or in other words, the more low-end it was.

Apparently everyone was also getting the bright idea to move closer to the university this summer so the apartments closer the school weren’t available either. The nearest place Indra was able to find that filled _almost_ all of your demands, the best place really, had one _slight_ problem.

 

Someone already lived there.

 

So much for privacy.

 

And that’s how you ended up having another roommate interview today.

 

Indra filtered out most of the places with residents she thought you’d be incompatible with, but so far the other interviews you’ve been through have been a waste of time. They were so curious about you and interested in you despite you clearly giving off your air of _don’t fucking bother me._ You left those interviews without even bothering to give an excuse. Just an abrupt “Goodbye,” and you’re out the door while they were in the middle of questioning you.

 

You hope the person you’re meeting today will be different.

 

The pictures you’ve seen of the place thoroughly impressed you. It’s extremely spacious and the kitchen is remarkable. It’s also only ten minutes from school and 20 minutes from the H.Q.

The roommate ad Indra showed you revealed that the person currently living there was private person and she preferred to live someone who could “respect her lifestyle.” You figure that if you couldn’t get along with this person then you’re probably just going to give up. You’d probably end up having to settle for a lesser place.. a lesser kitchen.. lesser space.

Your hope that this person is the one is getting you a little desperate. A little. You’re not ashamed to admit to yourself just how much you really want that beautiful kitchen.

Your soon-to-be-decided mystery roommate also apparently filtrates through cats and dogs like they’re running out of style, but you’re okay with that because you think animals are tolerable. A little more than tolerable, preferred actually, you love animals. But you would rather die by the death of a thousand cuts than admit to your people anything more than a tolerance for animals.

 

You’ve been asked to meet up at some hipster cafe and you’re early. You came 30 minutes before the set time because you wanted to scout the place, a habit you’ll never rid yourself of.

 

_“Always learn about the surrounding before even considering a confrontation with anything,” Anya taught you._

 

Now you’re sitting in one of the tables that gives you a view of all the entrances and exits of the place while reading your book and nesting your coffee, cream, no sugar. You probably look just as hipster as anyone in the coffee shop with your reading glasses, baseball tee, ripped jeans, and old pair of converses. You would’ve worn a v-neck but you wanted to hide the grounder tattoo you have on your right bicep to create a better first impression.

 

_“There are many advantages to blending in with others,” Anya would say._

_“Like what?” You asked._

_“For one, people will let their guard down if they think you to be one of them.”_

 

You’ve been pretending to be absorbed into your book so that you wouldn’t look approachable. You notice there has been a man, early twenties, looking around the cafe before standing next to you.

 

He clears his throat to get your attention. When you pretend you don’t hear him he hesitantly calls your name, “Lexa?”

You feign surprise before looking at him and responding, “Yes?”

He smiles, you notice that he’s a pretty handsome guy, obviously built. His hair is gelled back and his brown eyes seem kind. He’s wearing a plain gray tee shirt with jeans. You have a feeling that he's putting an extra effort on appearing casual, which is interesting, but you decide to file it away for later.

 _He probably has girls swooning for him left and right,_ you think to yourself.

“Hey, I’m Bellamy,” he holds out his hand for you to shake.

You eye his hand but don’t move to shake it, “Am I supposed to know who you are?”

His eyes widen. “Oh yeah, sorry,” he apologizes, “Clarke couldn’t make it today so I’m here in her stead,” he gestures to the chair across from you, “can I sit?”

You only nod and close your book but say nothing more. You’re feeling pretty offended that the girl apparently didn’t find you worth her time and sent you some _boy_ instead.

If he noticed your annoyance he doesn’t say. “I just need to confirm you’re not a serial killer and we should be good.” He hands you a paper, “Everything you need to know about Clarke should be here, but read it through first and I’ll answer any questions you might have.”

You like how straightforward and efficient he is. You read the paper quickly before putting it down. You’ve had a bad first impression of the girl but from what you can gather from the paper he’s provided she seems tolerable enough to live with. “Will she respect my privacy?” You ask.

He doesn’t seem surprised with your question, “As much as you respect hers,” he replies.

 

Your lips twitch a little before nodding, “You may begin your questioning.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa will finally meet in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

 

You’re moving in today.

 

The interview went well and you liked that Bellamy asked you only the necessary questions while avoiding anything that was too personal. He called you the following day and you met him up to get your key the next. You already sent your boxes ahead of time because you knew that you’d be busy.

You would’ve moved in sooner if you had a choice, but you had a lot of Grounder meetings to ensure that Anya would be able to act properly in your absence. You also had to ensure to your people that you are very much still in command despite not being able to provide the presence your people wish for. You have faith that Anya will be able to handle any difficulties she may come across.

 

You’re currently walking up the stairs with the key in hand. The apartment complex has an elevator but you’re not lazy.

 

_“Never waste an opportunity to make yourself stronger,” Anya would say._

_"I won't," you assured her._

 

You’re now unlocking the door, apartment 603, and you’re really hoping that it’s currently not locked by the door chain. You didn’t tell Clarke the specific time you’re coming, just the day. (You got her number from Bellamy but you haven’t felt the need to call or text the girl).

When you open the door you couldn’t help the small smile that began to form on your face.

 

The girl is nowhere to be seen.

 

But you’re not necessarily alone.

 

You immediately spot her two cats from where they are perched on the living room sofa.

They start approaching you cautiously and you can’t help but think they’re very.. tolerable. The word you’re looking for _is not_ cute, tolerable is more accurate. Yes, tolerable.

You crouch down and extend your hand while maintaining eye contact with the felines.

 

You will not show any weakness.

 

Not even to very tolerable cats.

 

After they both sniff your hand, it is the one with the pink collar that allows you to pet.. it. (You later find out that the one with the pink collar is a male that Clarke refers to as Anders whereas the one with the blue collar is a female that Clarke calls Phe, short for Ophelia, she said).

You may have spent more time than necessary petting the cat before remembering to announce your presence just in case the girl is home.

 

“Clarke?” You venture.

 

When you don’t get a response you decide to take the opportunity to explore the place while still calling out her name every so often.

You begin your exploration with the kitchen because, well, self explanatory, really.

 

You _love_ it.

 

You also may have spent more time than you’re willing to admit to thoroughly explore _every single thing_ about it and you were able to easily find where Clarke stored the utensils, cookware, and basic spices. But wow- this kitchen.

 

It’s remarkable.

 

You _really_ love it.

 

You could immediately tell that it has been recently renovated. Everything is modern, new, and in top quality.

 

It also has a gas stove.

 

You _hate_ electric stoves.

 

Electric stoves have always been too _weak_ for your preferences. You only trust a good fire to cook your food.

 

You found it interesting that Clarke has bought high quality knives, pots, and pans for the kitchen because you don’t think she cooks. You came to the conclusion when you found the fridge to be essentially empty. You decide to maybe ask Clarke for any preferences she would like to eat before going grocery shopping today.

 

By the time you were able to peel yourself away from the kitchen to explore the rest of the house you concluded that Clarke is either heavily passed out in her room or not home.

 

Which you were glad for because it meant you could explore the place without her breathing over your shoulder. You’re not going to check out her room or her art studio though, you respect what privacy is.

 

After you were finished with your inspection of the living room you decided to finally look at your own bedroom.

The room came furnished with a bed, drawer, and a desk, and you think that’s all you really need. There’s a closet with sliding mirrors on one side of the bed and a window on the other. You were pleased to find the boxes that you’ve sent ahead of time were already set in the middle of the room for you.

You supposes you should thank Clarke so you decided to send her a text. It would probably be wise to inform her that you are now officially moved in as well.

 

//

 

 **Lexa (2:01 PM):** _Thank you for putting the boxes in my room for me._

You’ve already started unpacking by the time you get your response.

 **Clarke (2:23 PM):**  L _exa? Have you already moved in?? Shit, I'm sorry I'm not home to help_

 **Lexa (2:23 PM):** _It is fine. Do you have preferences for dinner?_

 **Clarke (2:24 PM):**  Wo _w thank u! But I'm going to be home late so u don't have to wait up_

 **Clarke (2:24 PM):** _Thanks though! See u soon, welcome to the neighbourhood :)_

 

//

 

The rest of your day was a blur of menial tasks you’d normally not bother with. You finished your unpacking, went grocery shopping, and cooked yourself dinner. You already scouted the neighbourhood before you moved in, but you decided to do another sweep when you went to get your groceries.

 

_“Do not fall for recklessness just because you think yourself to have the upper hand,” Anya once told you as she swept you off your feet during your daily spars._

_You clenched your jaw, you hated losing, "I understand."_

 

You spent some of your free time for the day acquainting yourself with Anders while catching up on shows Lincoln recommended to you.

You had to start somewhere to blend in with _normal_ citizens.

 

Even if that meant watching a group of questionable office workers trying to beautify their town.

 

Clarke still wasn’t home by the time you decided to go to bed.

 

//

**Clarke (6:17 AM):** _Morning! Sorry I couldn't stick around to give you the welcome tour but I made coffee if u wanted some_

 **Clarke (6:17 AM):**   _BTW we ran out of sugar but cream should be in fridge_

 **Lexa (6:43 AM):** _That's fine, I only use cream_ _. Thank you._

 **Clarke (7:09 AM):** _I'll keep that in mind_

 **Clarke (7:09 AM):**   _I'm_   _going 2 b home late btw_

 **Lexa (7:20 AM):** _OK._

 

//

 

You’re currently heading home from your council meeting and you’re exhausted.

The Ark council has been on edge lately because of the new Grounder commander so there has been meeting after meeting to find out who their new leader is. Councilman Jaha has been convinced that the new commander is Anya but you’re hesitant to believe the same.

 

//

 

_“It doesn’t make sense, it’s not their way,” you argued._

_“And you know their way? Anya has been seen ordering other high ranked Grounders,” Jaha said, “We have pictures.”_

_You scoffed. “Pictures. Let’s base it all on pictures.”_

_Councilman Kane attempted to pacify the argument, “Why don’t you think Anya is the next commander, Clarke? She has held a high position of power within their group before you were even born.”_

_“It’s not their tradition! They decide their next commander since birth, Anya rised up the ranks.” You suddenly had a realization, “They must be hiding the new commander,” you said to yourself mostly._

_Your mom looked at you questioningly, “How do you know, Clarke?”_

_You looked at her straight in the eyes, “Dad taught me.”_

 

//

 

In the end it was decided that the Ark will continue their recon before any final decisions are to be made.

You sighed because it meant you had more meetings.

You understand the importance of the meetings and you wouldn’t risk skipping any meetings if you could help it.

But you _really_ hate meetings.

 

All you want right now is a nice bath followed by a long, _long_ catching up session with your bed.

 

You were distractedly fantasizing about your bath that you forgot you had a roommate when you opened the door.

 

Which was a _huge_ mistake because it meant you weren't mentally prepared when you saw a gorgeous girl wearing only a tee shirt and dangerously low shorts petting your cat.

 

You ended up gaping at her while still holding your keys out in front of you.

 

She shot up from her crouched position, “You must be Clarke,” she seemed to be a little embarrassed to be caught petting your cat, “I am Lexa.”

 

_Oh._

 

Bellamy told you that your new roommate was pretty but-

 

  
_Oh._

 

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say they were going to meet... didn't say how much you'd be able to see for this chapter, love you all. Stay strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I kind of overuse lists.

 

 

After seeing Lexa for the first time there were only four _somewhat_ coherent thoughts going through your head:

  1. You need to have a long talk with Bellamy later to redefine his meaning of _pretty_ because ‘pretty’ is definitely not the word you’d choose to describe your roommate.

  2. _She’s gorgeous._




You can see her _very toned_ legs and her eyes, her eyes are so green and _beautiful_. Her brown hair is done in a messy bun and you can see a tattoo on her right bicep—

 

Her _Grounder_ tattoo.

 

_Oh._

 

  1. You have been staring at her for an extremely inappropriate length of time now.




and

  1. You still haven’t said anything.




She’s studying you curiously with her head tilted and you realize she’s waiting for you to say something so you blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind. “That’s a Grounder tattoo, right?” You outwardly cringe, “I mean— it’s a pretty awesome tattoo, and I think it’s cool! I don’t have anything against your people— I mean not necessarily _your_ people, Grounders! I have nothing against Grounders.” You decide to end your rambling and suffering by literally putting your fist in your mouth as you avert your eyes to study the floor. The floor is very interesting to you.

You’re astonished how all the charisma and bravado you possess while you’re at the Ark suddenly escapes you in front of this girl.

You think you can see a faint smile beginning to form on her face but you’re pretty sure your mind is not a reliable source at the moment. She nods, “Yes, it is a Grounder tattoo,” she’s looking at you carefully as she asks, “Does it bother you?”

You shake your head while still keeping your fist in your mouth, you don’t trust yourself to talk.

This time when you look at her face you are sure that she’s smiling, even if it’s slight. She glances at a clock on the living room wall before returning her gaze back to you, “Have you eaten?” She asks you.

You blink a couple of times to process what she just asked you. You take your fist out of your mouth sheepishly before replying to her, “I haven’t,” you smile at her, you hope you sound more confident than you actually feel, “I was thinking of ordering some Chinese before taking a nice bath, did you want some?”

She frowns— also slight, you notice, “I have already eaten, thank you.” She glances at the clock again before saying, “It is getting late,” she nods at you, “Good night, Clarke.”

You smiled to mask your disappointment before replying to her, “Good night, Lexa.”

 

You didn’t notice the neatly saran-wrapped plate of stir fry waiting for you in the fridge until you had to put away the leftovers of your take out.

 

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the next morning and you’re currently nursing your second coffee.

 

You were blessedly too tired the prior night to dwell on one of the most awkwardest encounters you’ve ever taken part of, but you aren’t so lucky now.

You visibly cringe and then sigh when you recall the memory.

 

When did you become a rambler?

 

You’re typically so clear, concise, and you’re famous within the Ark for giving the best speeches.

 

You do not _ramble_.

 

(If you were to be honest with yourself you would come to the conclusion that Lexa being so beautiful may have affected your speech

 

But you’re not exactly well known for honesty when it comes to yourself.)

 

You sigh as you take another sip of your coffee. You’re incredibly grateful that the sugar has been restocked because you suffer from having a huge sweet tooth.

If you weren’t on such a roll for sighing, you would have probably sighed again.

 

Lexa shopped for groceries yesterday.

 

You feel even more guilty for being such a shitty roommate.

 

So far your track record as a crappy roommate after only _one_ day has been like so:

  1. You weren’t home to help her move in.

  2. You haven’t done any grocery shopping since the second day you moved in.

  3. You are currently mooching off the sugar she bought.
  4. You probably made her incredibly uncomfortable during your first meeting.

  5. You didn’t eat the stir fry she made for you.

  6. _You didn’t eat the stir fry she made for you._



  

You hear the front door unlocking from where you’re sitting in the kitchen and this time you make sure to mentally prepare yourself in order to avoid the mistake of getting caught off guard again.

 

Lexa is walking through the door and _God_ you’re really glad you took the time to prepare yourself.

 

She’s in workout clothes.

 

She just went running.

 

You smile at her when the both of you make eye contact. “Good morning,” you point to the coffee machine, “coffee?”

Her eyes follow where you’re pointing before they lock back on to yours, “Good morning.” She moves to the refrigerator and retrieves a water bottle. “Just water.”

You take a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry about last night.”

She looks at you questioningly. “Last night?”

“For the um.. stir fry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you already cooked dinner for us.”

She narrows her eyes at you and you can’t help the hairs on the back of your neck rising. “I _did_ _not_ cook dinner for us.”

You nod. “Right..” You had a feeling she wouldn’t admit to cooking for the both of you last night and you don’t necessarily mind. You wanted to apologize regardless.

There’s an awkward silence that settles before the both of you. She’s leaning on the kitchen counter now and you both begin an intense staring contest with each other. The two of you take a sip of your respective beverages before you speak again, “So…” You begin to tap your fingers on the kitchen island, “Any plans for today?”

Her eyes move to your tapping fingers and you instantly stop yourself. “No.”

You nod again and decide to forge on, “Some of my friends are coming over tonight, you should join us. Saturdays are our not-so-sober poker nights.” You don’t want to force her into an uncomfortable situation so you quickly give her an out, “You don’t have to, of course.”

You only receive a head tilt in response and it isn’t until she finishes refilling her water bottle and puts it back into the fridge that she replies to you. She nods. “Alright,” she starts walking to her room, “I am going to shower.”

You smile. “Great! It starts at seven,” you yell to her, she walks _really_ fast.

 

* * *

 

 **Clarke (9:52 AM):** _Lexa is joining us for poker!!_

 **Clarke (9:53 AM):** _DON’T be weird_

 **BelLAMEy (9:58 AM):** _me? ive met her. worry abt O._

 **Clarke (10:01 AM):** _Shit u’re right_

 **Clarke (10:01 AM):** _She’s going 2 make it weird_

 **BelLAMEy (10:02 AM):** _lol yup. O wants 2 drink too btw so we r gonna sleep over_

 **BelLAMEy (10:02 AM):** _ciroc 4 the ladies?_

 **Clarke (10:09 AM):** _Yeah get peach, oh & some beer too. I’ve run out._

 **Clarke (10:09 AM):** _O can sleep on the couch & u get the floor_

 **BelLAMEy (10:11 AM):** _u have 2 couches_

 **Clarke (10:16 AM):** _I’m really not seeing ur point bellsprouts_

 

* * *

 

 

After you finished texting Bellamy and made sure your cats were satisfied you cooped yourself in your art studio.

You were halfway through yet another painting of the great view you have when you find yourself distracted thinking about the evening.

 

Lexa is a Grounder.

 

All your friends are from the Ark.

 

You highly doubt Bellamy knew about Lexa’s affiliation when he recommended you choose her as your roommate.

 

//

 

You join Bellamy on the bench, panting. “Got a roommate for me?” You ask him.

He smiles and throws a water bottle at you. “It’s a struggle between these two girls.”

You catch the bottle and then raise an eyebrow at him. “You’re not being biased on gender are you?”

He scoffs. “No, but all the males I’ve interviewed were a little too curious about you.”

You hum, you suppose you wouldn’t want to live with anyone like that. “Tell me about the girls, then.”

“The first one’s Maya. She’s sweet, loves to clean,” he makes a face, “really friendly.”

You laugh, you can already tell he prefers you to be whoever the other girl is, “Tell me about the other one, then.”

He smiles. “You remember Lexa?” He asks you.

You take a sip of your water. “The one with the email that gave off that _don’t fuck with me_ vibe?”

“Yeah, except in real life her _don’t fuck with me vibe_ is even stronger.”

You raise both your eyebrows. “She’s not a serial killer, is she?”

He laughs. “No, I checked,” he sits up from the bench and starts stretching, “You’ll like her, princess. She keeps to herself.”

You only hum as you start getting up from the bench as well.

He starts to walk to where the weights are. “She’s also pretty, so that’s a plus.”

You laugh as you begin your journey to the shower. “Pretty? I’ll take her.”

 

//

 

You’re personally very excited to be living with a Grounder. You’ve always wanted to learn more them, but you know you have to tread carefully because Lexa doesn’t exactly seem open to share anything about herself. You wonder if it’s a Grounder thing or a Lexa thing.

You wish Bellamy shared your beliefs like Octavia does. It’s a long shot, but you hope _maybe someday_ you or Octavia can convince him to come around.

 

You sigh for, really, too many times for one day, as you start cleaning up your work station.

 

Bellamy would make a scene if he found out Lexa was a Grounder.

 

You take your phone out to check the time: 6:04 PM, by the time you finish getting ready your friends will start arriving.

Or well, at least Raven will be. The Blake siblings are almost always late.

 

You decide to crank up the air conditioning before hopping into the shower.

 

 

  
You're hoping that the colder temperature will influence Lexa into wearing something with longer sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty fast update and I know I kind of left it at a weird spot, but I wanted to get it out before I slept.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the support and reading, BTW. I read all your comments, and it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

You’re excited to see Raven.

 

You both have been incredibly busy with your Ark duties so you two haven’t had the time to see each other yet. You had a horde of meetings to attend while she had pressure to up the Ark’s technology.

 

All because of the new commander.

 

You had to cancel the last two poker nights but you’re glad the meetings are now finally starting to settle into a more ‘normal’ rate and it seems that Raven’s pressure has lowered as well.

 

 _It must be because the council is finally narrowing down the possibilities of who the new commander could be_ , you think.

 

You met Raven since you became old enough to start contributing to some minor Ark duties your mom assigned to you in hopes of preparing you as the next Chancellor.

You had a _minor_ crush on Raven for a _brief_ moment because she was this beautiful, older girl who was so successful at everything she did. She was still training under Sinclair then, but your mom recognized her potential and promoted her as soon as the previous head ‘mechanic’ retired.

The Ark owes its advanced technology to Raven’s talents.

 

The two of you truly bonded after she was shot in her left leg during a tragic drive by and lost the ability to control her leg. You were one of the few who were smart enough not to _show_ her any pity for her predicament.

 

You didn’t blame Raven for openly expressing her hate for the Grounders after what she has lost.

 

You smile as you start to dry your wet hair, Raven began to be noticeably happier and more accepting after meeting Poe.

 

//

 

You knock on Raven’s door with your left hand, your right hand currently occupied with carrying a furry stray you recently took to the vet.

 

“Wick, if that’s you, I don’t want your stupid brace!” You hear her shouting from within along with some clattering.

You raise an eyebrow. “It’s Clarke,” you shout back.

You hear some more clattering, “Clarke?” The door opens and you’re greeted by a confused-looking Raven on crutches. She leans on the door frame, “Something wrong?”

You shake your head. “I got something for you,” you point to the stray currently wiggling around in your right hand.

Her confused expression immediately shifts to anger when her eyes land on what you’re pointing at. “I don’t need puppy therapy, Clarke.”

You nod at her. “You’re right, you don’t,” you put the stray down inside her apartment, “I was thinking the puppy could use some human therapy.”

Raven’s anger dissipates as soon as she sees the dog limp around, missing a hind leg. “Does it—” she leaves the question trailing as she stares at the dog.

You grin at her. “I named him Edgar Allan Poe.”

She looks back at you and you can see her eyes are starting to water. “I don’t need puppy therapy, Clarke,” she repeats.

You nod again. “No, you don’t,” you reply.

 

..

 

She later accepted Wick’s brace on the terms that he design a spare leg for Poe as well.

 

//

 

Your hair isn’t fully dry and frankly, you don’t have enough time or fucks, so you quickly put it into a bun and begin dressing.

It’s actually getting chilly inside your apartment so you decide to wear a thick, wooly blue flannel with some old jeans that are just one of many to have fallen victim to your paints.

 

You were contemplating whether or not to wear socks when you hear the doorbell ring, _guess not_.

You check the time, and you’re not even remotely surprised that it’s exactly 7:00 on the dot.

 

You _know_ who it is but you make the effort to check the peephole anyways.

 

Raven’s hair is done in a ponytail and you cringe when you see her outfit— she’s wearing shorts and a tanktop and it is getting _very_ cold in your apartment.

 

You sheepishly open the door and her smile immediately turns into a frown when the blast of cold air hits her. “Jeez Clarke,” she begins to walk past you into your apartment, “You want me to teach you how to use an AC?”

You roll your eyes at her. “I know how to use the AC, Raven.”

She raises an eyebrow at you. “You sure? Because— “

“Where’s Poe?” You really want her to drop the subject and you’re not ashamed to use the dog to get you out of tight Raven-related situations.

She smiles, she knows what you’re doing but she can’t stop herself from talking about Poe either, “He’s tired, I think Wick took him on a walk behind my back.” She shrugs. “I’ll bring him the next poker night.”

You cross your arms and raise a brow at her. “Wick or the dog?” You tease.

She playfully shoves you, but you notice she didn’t answer your tease. “So where’s your roommate? Bellamy told me she’s hot.”

The question takes you by surprise because— _shit_ , you forgot to check up on Lexa. You look towards the direction of her room. “I don’t know, I’ll go see if she’s ready.”

Raven starts to make herself comfortable your couch. “Get me a blanket while you’re at it.”

 

* * *

 

 

You decide to grab the spare blanket you store in one of the hall closets before making your way to Lexa’s bedroom.

 

Just as you are just about to knock on her door, it opens and takes you by surprise. “Oh,” you breathe out.

 

You’re glad Lexa is wearing something with longer sleeves, but you’re amazed that something as simple as a baseball T and boyfriend jeans can look so gorgeous on her. “Clarke,” you resist the strange urge to fidget when you feel her eyes bore into yours, “Are your friends here?” She asks.

You shake your head and throw your thumb to the direction of the living room. “Just Raven. Are you ready?”

She looks at your attire before nodding. “Yes.”

“Great! I’ll introduce you two.”

 

* * *

 

You roll your eyes when the two of you make your way to the living room.

 

Raven is laying across the crouch with your two cats thrown across of her. She looks up when she hears you coming. She shrugs. “It’s cold, I needed a heater.”

You sigh. “Here,” you throw the blanket you retrieved earlier at her, “Take this and leave my cats alone.”

She smiles as she begins to sit up wrap the blanket around herself. She juts her chin to the direction of Lexa, who has been observing the two of you quietly, “You must be Lexa.”

Lexa nods, and you can tell she is studying Raven, “And you, Raven.”

 _This girl is really observant_ , you note to yourself, _you'll have to be more careful around her_.

“Yikes, this is kind of formal,” Raven motions to the seats around her, “Someone sit so I’m not the only one.”

You sit next to Raven and wrap an arm around her when you notice Lexa’s frown. “Don’t let her sass fool you. She’s not nearly as intimidating as she tries to be.”

Raven frowns and crosses her arms petulantly. “I was going to give her the talk.”

You mock whisper to her. “I know.”

Lexa finally moves to sit on an arm chair. “You two are close.” It is said as a statement.

This time it’s Raven who wraps an arm around you. “I’ve known her since she was a kid,” she gives an exaggerated sigh, “unfortunately.”

You shove her off of you but you’re smiling. “I wasn’t a kid.”

She laughs. “You’ll always be a kid to me.”

You groan. “You’re only 23.”

“Whatever,” she looks at Lexa, “How about you?”

You can see Lexa furrow her brow before responding: “I am 20.”

You blink in surprise, you remember Bellamy mentioning her age to you before, but the thought always slipped by you whenever you talk to the girl because she always seemed so mature.

Raven raises a brow at your silence and just as she opens her mouth to say something the doorbell rings. (Which you’re glad for because you’re sure she was about to tease Lexa for her age, and you don’t think teasing Lexa will bring _any_ good results).

 

You get off from the couch. “I’ll get it.”

You make the effort to check the peephole despite knowing who it is because you’re sure Bellamy will give you some sort of safety lecture if he finds out you didn’t look through the peephole before opening the door.

You can make out a very excited Octavia who is practically bouncing on her heels, her hair is down and you let out a breath of relief when you see she is wearing skinny jeans and a zip up hoodie. She’s carrying a brown bag in one hand and a duffle bag in her other.

Next to her is an amused Bellamy carrying a 24 pack of Corona and you can’t help but think it’s weird he’s dressed so casually in just cargo shorts and a v-neck. You usually see him wearing much more formal clothing, but you guess he doesn’t want suspicion to fall on him or you.

You open the door and then cross your arms. “You’re late.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes as he starts making his way inside. “I made the mistake of leaving it to O to pack for us.”

Octavia rushes in to bear hug you. “It’s been forever since we had a sleepover!”

You smile as you hug her back, you look to Bellamy, “Let me guess, she packed for a weekend?”

Bellamy sneers but you can tell it’s a total ruse. “For the week,” he looks towards your living room and smiles, “Hey ladies.”

Raven smiles back. “Hey Bellsprouts.”

Lexa nods in acknowledgement but her eyes are trained on Octavia.

Bellamy must have noticed Lexa’s stare so he juts his chin to his sister. “This is my sister, Octavia.”

Octavia detaches herself from you and moves to where Lexa is sitting. She extends her arm. “Hi, I’m Octavia.”

Lexa shakes Octavia’s hand. “Lexa.”

The air feels tense and you’re getting worried that Octavia might do something weird before anybody can be drunk enough to deal with her. You’re saved when Octavia’s attention shifts to Raven. “Raven! How’s my favorite genius?”

Raven opens up her arms but doesn’t sit up from the couch. “I’m the only genius you know, ‘Tavia.”

 

You bump shoulders with Bellamy while the girls share a hug. “Stop being a creepy brother and put the beer in the fridge.”

“Help me?”

You nod and begin walking with him to the kitchen. “Do you know the definition of the word ‘pretty’?” You whisper to him.

He looks at you questioningly as he begins to open the box of beer. “Yes?”

You point to the direction of the living room, still whispering, “Lexa is not _pretty_. She’s _gorgeous_ , Bell.”

Realization dawns on his face and he smiles at you. “Is the blasted AC your version of a cold shower?”

You frown and begin putting the beers in the fridge. You knew it was a longshot hoping for Bellamy to not notice the AC. “It’s summer.”

He looks amused. “Okay, princess.”

You’re suspicious that he’s letting you off so easily, but you’re also relieved. You begin walking back to the living room before he can change his mind, leaving the rest of the beers for him to put away. “I’ll set up the poker table.”

He frowns. “I thought it was already set up?”

You roll your eyes, of course he noticed. “Put the rest of the beers away, Bellsprouts.”

 

* * *

 

 

You sigh in exasperation when you take in the current scene of your living room. Octavia is thrown across Raven’s lap trying to reach for the bottle of Ciroc that is being held out of her reach. You can hear Octavia saying something along the lines of “Give it back, Raven! I swear I’m not going to drink any until Bellamy comes back,” and Raven responding: “I don’t believe you, O!”

You look over to where Lexa was sitting before, curious to see Lexa’s reaction. She’s still sitting on the armchair, and she looks more comfortable than before. Her legs are more spread out and her elbow is propped up on the arm of the chair, cheek resting on her fist. She seems amused with what’s going on. She makes eye contact with you when she notices you staring. “Clarke.”

Octavia whips her head in your direction when she realizes you’ve returned. “Good, you’re back,” she gets off of Raven and looks around, “Where’s Bellamy?”

You shift your gaze to Octavia and smile. “He’s still putting the beers away, why don’t you get some shot glasses?”

She nods and starts running to the direction of the kitchen.

You frown as you watch her receding figure. “I’m way too sober for O right now.”

Raven raises the bottle towards you. “Cheers to that.”

Lexa tilts her head. “She is always like that?”

You furrow your brow as you think about it. “Only when we promise her alcohol.”

Lexa nods and looks towards the direction of the kitchen. “She reminds me of a friend.”

The Blake siblings return to the living room before you can respond. “Beers are all in the fridge,” Bellamy says.

Octavia immediately maneuvers to the coffee table and starts lining up the shot glasses. She looks at you with her giant grin. “Pre-poker shots!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_14 hours later.._

 

 

You groan as you begin to wake up, it should be illegal to be so sunny at who knows what hour.

You usually leave the blinds closed but you must have forgotten while you were incredibly drunk.

You currently have a splitting headache and you’re filled with regret for drinking as much as you did last night.

You roll over in your bed in an attempt to cover your eyes from the sun— when did your mattress get so hard?

 

You sigh as you begin to open your eyes to check the time.

 

 

Only to see a room that is most definitely not yours.

 

 _Your_ blinds are almost always closed.

 

 _Your_ mattress is usually softer.

 

 

You quickly look around the room— which wasn’t your best idea because you’re _very_ hung over— in attempt to figure out where you are.

 

 

 _Lexa’s_ blinds apparently stay open.

 

 _Lexa’s_ bed is more firm than yours.

 

 

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got REALLY motivated from all the kind comments y'all left.

 

 

You remember everything that has transpired the night before.

 

You spare a glance towards the living room as you begin to prepare your coffee. You smirk when you see Bellamy sleeping on the floor, his sister occupying the couch. You can hear their loud snores from where you are in the kitchen.

You let out a sigh after you inhale the enticing aroma of your coffee.

 

Clarke and her friends are very… interesting.

 

//

 

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia are all watching you with similar looks of disbelief written on their faces.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Octavia says, “You’re betting another shot?”

You nod but your face remains unchanged.

Bellamy looks worriedly at Clarke. “I think you should fold, princess,” he whispers, or at least tries to. You don’t think he realizes how loud he actually is.

Clarke looks outraged. “I got this!” She waves her cards around, “This is the winning hand. Trust me, Bell!” She’s all but shouting at this point. She begins to pour another shot and looks at you pointedly, eyes squinting. “I’m calling your bluff.”

If you weren’t in the middle of executing your poker face, you would have allowed yourself a smile at her mistake. You lay down your hand, a full house.

Clarke’s eyes widen momentarily before she groans and covers her face with her hands. Bellamy is looking at her with a mixture of pity and _I told you so_ while his sister and Raven are bursting out in laughter.

Raven picks up Clarke’s discarded cards. “Jeez Clarke, what did you even have?” Now it’s her turn for her eyes to widen and you didn’t think it to be possible, but she laughs even harder. She begins slamming one of her hands on the table, her other holding up Clarke’s cards for everyone to see. “A two of clubs and five of diamonds, Clarke?” She points to the community cards. “All the cards are ten and higher, what were you even waiting for?”

Clarke only grunts as she begins to reach for one of the many shot glasses she has to now drink. “I was hoping that she was bluffing,” she mumbles.

Octavia begins to rub Clarke’s back in what seems to be soothing circles. “Oh honey…” She looks at you, amused, “I don’t think we’ll ever figure out Lexa’s poker face.”

 

//

 

You take another sip of your coffee, amused with the recollection. They never did figure out your poker face. You think Clarke was actually making progress at her attempts of reading you, but her persistence came at the price of getting extremely drunk. You doubt she or Octavia will be able to remember the rest of the night.

Bellamy did surprisingly well during poker, even during the hands that you participated in. He was ruthless and cunning, but did well to hide behind his charming smile.

 

You frown as you remember who these people really are.

 

//

 

You’re sitting on the couch next to Clarke, Bellamy entrusting you with the task to make sure she doesn’t vomit all over herself as he attempts to clean up.

Clarke has been kicking the floor with her arms crossed, now and then looking at you with a deep frown.

You decide to amuse yourself. “Do you have something you wish to say?”

She looks back down on the floor and mumbles something you couldn’t quite catch. “I could not hear you," you say.

She shifts her gaze to you and then she sighs, still pouting. “It’s not fair.”

You look over to where the Blake siblings are, a faraway look in your eyes as you watch them bicker. “Life is not fair.”

You return your attention to Clarke when you notice the silence that has taken over. She is now looking at you curiously, although still very drunkenly. “What is unfair, Clarke?” You ask, hoping to distract her from your unintentional slip.

She lifts her legs to her chest and hugs them. “Your poker face.” You can tell, despite her inebriated state, that she is attempting to study you.

You smirk, but just as you are about to say something Raven’s voice booms from the direction of the bathroom. “I have to go!” She shouts while crawling out of the bathroom on all fours.

Bellamy quickly maneuvers to Raven and lifts her up. “You know Clarke wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.”

She nods and then lifts her fingers to Bellamy’s lips and shushes him. “Don’t worry, Bellsprouts," she loudly whispers. She leans in conspiratory, but her voice is just as loud. “Poe needs me.”

Clarke frowns and quickly gets off from the couch. You manage to catch her before she falls over. “No, don’t go Raven!” She says while leaning in your arms.

Raven all but drags Bellamy to where Clarke is to give the blonde a hug. “Shh princess, I’ll never leave you.”

You and Bellamy share an amused expression as the two of you hold the hugging girls up.

Octavia begins to stumble in and joins the group hug. “I love you guys so much.” She looks up at Raven, suddenly sober, “May we meet again,” she whispers before outright passing out mid hug.

 

It took all the years of perfecting your stoic composure to not outwardly frown when you heard the words she whispered.

 

 

 

_These are skaikru._

 

//

 

You had a feeling that Clarke was from the Ark so you’re not exactly surprised to find out that all her friends are from the Ark as well. You’re more upset with yourself for _forgetting_ who they are. The grip on your coffee mug tightens, _you let your guard down around them._

_You won’t let that happen again._

Clarke’s blonde hair and light skin immediately stood out to you when you first laid eyes on her. Her skin wasn’t pale enough to be placed as a Mountain Men in your eyes, and you could recognize your own people anywhere. Something about her didn’t strike you as a neutral girl either.

You had clear goals set for yourself when you agreed to join Clarke’s poker night:

  1. Find out what Clarke’s affiliation was.

  2. If she was what you believed her to be, a skaikru, take the opportunity to learn more about your enemy.

  3. Appear normal and avoid suspicion.

  4. Learn how young adults are supposed to act.




 

You sigh, disappointed with yourself. If you didn’t make the mistake of letting your guard down, you would’ve considered the night a very successful mission.

 

You look back to where the Blake siblings are sleeping.

 

 _These are my enemies_ , you remind yourself.

 

You plan on learning everything you can about them before deciding their fate.

* * *

 

 

You’re trying your best not to panic.

 

You’re _really_ trying.

 

But it’s not working.

 

You check the other side of the bed and let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding when you find it empty.

You’re glad that you have some extra time to collect yourself before facing Lexa.

You begin to slowly crawl out of bed while groaning, you really shouldn’t have drunk so much.

 

You sigh when you realize that you can’t even recall why you drank so much in the first place. You figure you were probably reckless during poker but you don’t know what could have made you so reckless.

 

You groan again when you feel your head throb, _nothing was worth this_.

 

You begin to sluggishly drag your feet across Lexa’s admittedly sparse bedroom, careful of any sudden movements.

You really don’t want to barf in the girl’s room.

You let out a sigh of relief when you’re able to make it to the bathroom without a vomit incident.

 

After spending a _long time_ in the bathroom doing the best you can of making yourself look _somewhat_ human, you finally trudge to the kitchen. You realize there is a high possibility of seeing Lexa at the kitchen and you’re not exactly ready to confront her, but your absolute need for coffee eventually won out your apprehensions.

 

You take a deep breath to steel yourself before entering the kitchen. The one person you were hoping to deal with later greets you from the kitchen island. “Good morning.”

You attempt to give your brightest smile. “‘Morning.”

Lexa looks… amused. She points to the coffee machine. “I made coffee.”

You groan. “Thank you, you’re a godsend.” You’re going to need at least two cups of coffee before asking her about what happened last night.

“Did you sleep well?”

You pause your current task of adding a very unhealthy amount of sugar in your coffee. “Great,” you squeak out. “How about you?”

She tilts her head. “It could have been better.”

You blush. “It wasn’t… satisfactory?”

She’s smiling, she’s smiling at you and it’s _beautiful_. But it also makes you _extremely_ uneasy because you’re not sure what to make of it. “There was room for improvement," she says.

You take a deep breath before turning around to look at her in the eyes, so much for the coffee. “Did we…?” You let the question trail off, hoping she understands.

Her eyes are twinkling with amusement as she gets off from the stool. “I have a meeting with a friend.”

You blink in surprise, staring at her retreating figure with a look of dumbfoundedness. “What?”

She looks back at you before opening the front door and flashes you another incredibly beautiful smile. “Thank you for the night, Clarke. It was…” She looks towards the direction of the living room before settling her gaze back on you, “informative.”

 

You turn back around and continue your earlier task of adding sugar to your coffee, but you’re still in shock. “ _What?_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm Raven when I'm drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

_You turn back around and continue your earlier task of adding sugar to your coffee, but you’re still in shock. “What?”_

 

 

You’re finally broken out of your shock and reverie when you hear one of the Blake siblings in your living room grunt, their telltale sign of being in the process of waking up.

 

You stop adding sugar to your coffee and take a sip, instantly regretting it. _Even you can’t handle coffee this sweet,_ and that’s saying a lot.

 

You rub your temples and allow yourself another deep sigh before moving to the refrigerator.

No one will be able to handle a hungry, hungover Octavia.

 

You frown when you realize you still haven’t gone grocery shopping. You debate whether or not to use some of the groceries Lexa bought and pay her back later before deciding against it. You have no idea where the relationship between the two of you currently stands and it seems like the girl doesn’t plan on helping you figure it out either.

 

You feel guilty for not remembering the night if something _did_ happen.

 

You really, _really_ hope you didn’t sleep with your new roommate.

Your frown deepens. Octavia will tease you relentlessly while Bellamy will go mother hen on you if they find out.

 

You groan as you slam the refrigerator door shut. You don’t really have a choice but to ask Bellamy if Lexa isn’t planning on helping you out.

 

* * *

 

 

You’re sitting across from the Blake siblings in a hole-in-the-wall diner residing in Ark territory.

(Bellamy insisted because he believed that you and Octavia were too hungover to defend yourselves if something happened in a neutral zone.

 

You agreed because you were too hungover to argue.)

 

You and Octavia have been relatively silent, making only grunts and groans to communicate with each other while Bellamy looked on, completely amused.

 

Octavia finally breaks the silence after devouring a whole plate of pancakes. “Why did we drink so much?” She groans out.

You grunt in what you hope sounds like “Amen,” and raise your fork to her.

Bellamy smiles and rests his chin on his palm, eyes darting between you and his sister. “You always drink too much when we sleepover, O. It’s Clarke that I’m surprised about.”

You look at him questioningly and quickly finish chewing before asking, “Why did I drink so much?”

He smirks. “Lexa.”

You’re very glad you decided to finish chewing because you’re sure you’d choke now if you didn’t. You know you’re visibly blushing but you still try your best to maintain a straight face. “Why?” You question, sounding more authoritative than you actually feel.

He shrugs. “I think you were trying to figure out how to read her poker face.” He takes a sip of his water, but fails to hide his growing smile. “You only succeeded in getting very, _very_ drunk.”

Octavia has been quietly listening in to the conversation while stuffing her mouth. Her face breaks out to one of her infamous grins. “Lexa _is_ very gorgeous, isn’t she, Clarke?” She asks you.

You level a glare at her but you don’t bother answering her. You sigh and put your fork down to rub at your temples. “Why did I wake up in her room, Bell?”

Octavia let out a spray of the water she was drinking. “You woke up in her room?” She shouts.

You groan. “Not so loud, O.”

She looks around sheepishly before mouthing, “Sorry,” and continues her earlier task of devouring everything on the table.

Now Bellamy’s face breaks to a grin, you make a mental note to give the Blake siblings more Ark chores later. “She didn’t tell you?”

You frown. “No, that’s why I’m asking you.”

He starts laughing and you decide to give him, specifically, the most menial tasks from the Ark. “You didn’t sleep with her, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, but that just makes me more confused. Why did I wake up in her room?”

He looks very amused with you so you busy yourself in trying to think of any more annoying Ark tasks you can assign to him. He shrugs. “You thought it was your room.”

 

“What?” You and Octavia say at the same time.

 

Bellamy later tells you what he remembered after he was through teasing you and Octavia.

 

 _Apparently_ this is how you ended up sleeping in Lexa’s bed:

 

//

 

You’re drunk, you’re so incredibly drunk.

 

Everything makes sense to you right now.

 

You’re starting to forget why you drank so much but you’re realizing it doesn’t matter.

 

You feel _great_.

Raven left sometime earlier even after _promising_ you that she wouldn’t leave you. You’re not sure _when_ she left, you were holding her one moment and she was gone the next.

 

You sigh from where you’re sitting on the couch and then you smile. “You’re _gorgeous,_ ” you say, or at least you think you did. Maybe you slurred.

Lexa pauses in her task of cleaning up the shot glasses and then looks at you. You can’t quite read her face with how drunk you are but you _think_ she’s smiling. “Thank you.”

Octavia gets off from the floor— when did she even get on the floor? — and then she points at the both of you. “Clarke and Lexa sitting on a tre— ”

Bellamy quickly rushes to his sister and stops her from finishing. “Okaaaay, I think someone’s done for the night,” he says.

Octavia looks up at her brother and pouts. “But I’m not done singing.”

You blush and look down at your lap. “We’re not sitting on a tree,” you mumble.

Lexa looks over at you but you’re definitely too drunk to read her expression. “I believe Clarke is done as well.”

Bellamy nods. “I’ll take care of O, can I leave Clarke to you?”

She nods and begins to move towards you but you stand up before she reaches you. “I can tuck myself in, Bell.”

He ignores you, which— rude, and looks at Lexa apologetically. “Sorry,” he says.

Lexa doesn’t have time to reply because you’ve already started stumbling towards the direction of _your_ room. “Clarke,” she says and then grabs your arm to keep you from falling. “Your room is the other way.”

You feel offended. You’re not _that_ drunk. You scoff. “I think I know where my own room is, Lexa.”

She bites her lips and you get momentarily distracted because — _wow_. “Come.” She starts guiding you towards _not_ your room.

You frown and pull your arm back. “My room is this way. Look,” you point at a random part of the door. “My door has this.”

She raises a brow at you. “That is my door, Clarke.”

You furrow your brows. “No, this is mine.”

You think she’s smiling. “Your door is blue.”

You look back at the _white_ door. “It changes colors sometimes.” You nod to yourself, it makes sense. Doors can change colors sometimes.

She sighs and bites her lips again— and wow, she should keep doing that. “Okay, it is your room.” You can’t help the smug expression you have on your face when she concedes. She opens the door for you, “Let’s get you to bed.”

You nod, still feeling smug. “‘Kay.”

 

//

 

“Wait. Where did Lexa sleep then?”

Bellamy smiles. “On the couch, she didn’t want to ‘intrude on your privacy’ so she didn’t sleep in your room.”

You groan, another check to add to your list of how much of a horrible roommate you are. “I’m a horrible roommate.”

He nods. “Also a horrible host.” He sneers. “Guess who had to sleep on the floor after all?”

You smile, you can tell he’s trying to brighten your mood. “Good.”

Octavia looks confused. “Why was I on the floor?” She asks.

Bellamy turns his attention to his sister, he looks exasperated. “When weren’t you on the floor?”

You laugh as you watch Octavia flick a grape to her brother.

 

You’re glad to have them in your life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You have a meeting with Lincoln.

 

You texted him as soon as you could after you were able to confirm your suspicions that your roommate is from the Ark.

 

You’re at one of your favorite coffee shops in Grounder territory. You’re pleased when you take a sip of the darkest coffee they offer. Clarke’s coffee was very.. _weak_ , but for the sake of appearing normal you decided to endure it. (That didn’t stop you from leaving in the morning to buy _real_ coffee.)

 

Your lips minutely twitch as you think of your roommate. She reminds you of a puppy sometimes. _She’s… tolerable_ , you think to yourself.

 

You nod your head in acknowledgment when you see Lincoln walking through the door.

 

“Heda.” He bows his head.

“Sit.”

He sits across from you and although you can tell he’s trying his best not to appear nervous, it still seeps through his exterior.

You point to the other coffee cup on the table. “For you,” you say.

He smiles and takes the cup. “Thank you.”

You nod and begin to watch citizens carry out their Sunday duties from outside the café.  _How pointless,_ you think, _there are more important things to be doing_. You look back to Lincoln. “I need you to do something for me.”

He nods. “Of course.”

You smile at his eagerness. “I need you to observe my roommate and her friends.” You look back outside. “They are skaikru.”

He furrows his brows. “Yes, Heda.”

“Find out what you can and report back to me.”

He gets up from his seat and bows again. “You can count on me.”

You nod. “You may go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a deleted scenes sort of thing? 
> 
> Warning: It's _filled_ with angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading & please tell me what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! & also very sorry for the uncalled for hiatus, please help me stay motivated @ http://wherestheflock.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I would really love to directly talk to you all about what you think ;)

 

You feel terrible for being such a shitty roommate.

 

You want to make it up to Lexa.

 

You don’t know how.

 

You frown as you continue your trek back to your place from the gym.

 

You begin realize that you barely know her and you sigh.

 

You’ve been sighing too often lately; the stress from the Grounder’s unknown commander has been putting everyone on edge, yourself included. You’re absolutely sure that the Grounder’s have been hiding their new commander, but it’s a struggle to convince the council. Your mother has begun to come around and actually listen to you, but Jaha is still convinced the new commander is Anya.

 

/

 

_“It’s not Anya!” You repeat again._

_“Of course it’s her!” Your mother argues back. You suppose you get your stubbornness from her._

_You shake your head, frustrated. “They live on tradition,” you remind her._

_She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. The both of you have been arguing since your father passed. Your relationship has been rocky at best. Her face softens when she asks you, “who do you think it can be then, Clarke?”_

_You pause. You've been thinking about it since the realization came to you. You’re not sure you’re ready to tell your mother your conclusion, but you go for it anyways. “It’s someone young, someone we’ve never seen before.”_

_You can hear Jaha scoff from his seat. “So you have no idea who it is.”_

_You glare at him. “I have a better idea than you do.”_

_Your mom cuts in before Jaha can retort. “Do you have anything else we can go on?” She looks at you tiredly, but sincere. It doesn’t escape you how much she's trying to make an effort to understand where you’re coming from._

_“Anya,” you say, “whoever they are, Anya has to be watching over them.”_

 

/

 

You shake your head to snap yourself out of your thoughts. _You need to be a better roommate_ , you remind yourself as you continue your walk back home. _Home_ , the thought makes you smile, you like the word and you like how it sounds. You didn’t consider the place you used to live _home_ anymore, it just didn’t fit. After your dad was taken from you, _home_ became _death_ and you had to get out.

 

Now, home is your art scattered about freely, your pets cuddling with you as you watch T.V. in your pjs, a loft to yourself— “Shit,” you murmur under your breath. You still haven’t figured out how to apologize to Lexa and you feel as if you’re running out of time. You prefer to have the apology gift ready before you have to see her.

 

//

 

You decide to start off with groceries.

 

It’s when you’re stocking up on cream that you have an idea: baking.

 

You know you can’t cook, but baking is different, so... maybe. You’ve really only baked one time in your life, and that was with Bellamy’s help. Okay, maybe, you admit to yourself, it doesn’t really count because all you did was hand Bellamy the flour and eggs.

 

You shrug, _worth a shot._

 

You don’t think it can be all that hard as long as you follow the recipe and limit your tendency to experiment. You blame Raven for her influence on your cooking—you regret asking her to teach you.

 

“It can’t be that hard,” you mutter to yourself as you grab the ingredients required for an online recipe you glanced at on your phone.

 

//

 

It’s around noon when you get to your front door and you hope Lexa isn’t home. You really don’t want Lexa to see you baking her apology offering.

 

You hold your breath as you open the front door, and it's to your relief that you don’t see your roommate.

 

You don’t bother to call out Lexa’s name and instead immediately head to the kitchen you’ve neglected to start baking. You’re confident Lexa’s not home. She has a sixth sense of some sort that allows her to know you’re coming home. You still haven’t dubbed it... or figured out how it works.

 

/

 

_It must be sometime after midnight and you feel a little woozy still from all the alcohol you’ve ingested._

_“For friendship!” You remember shouting before taking your sixth shot. You outwardly frown, “No more friendship for me,” you remind yourself._

_You’ve made it to your front door in one piece after taking a cab home. Somehow, you remember to be quiet as you fumble for your keys. You open the door in the quietest way you can manage, you don’t want to wake Lexa up._

_You aren’t sure if it's a drunken hallucination or something else, seeing Lexa leaning on her doorframe, staring at you. You blink in rapid succession to make sure what you’re seeing is real. “Hi,” you slur._

_She nods at you and looks toward the kitchen island, and your eyes follow to see a cup of water waiting for you. “Good night Clarke,” she says before she returns to her room._

 

/

 

You’ve made it your mission to sneak past her detection, but you still haven’t succeeded. It’s become a silent game between the two of you. You wonder why, though, Lexa is always there to watch for whoever comes through the front door.

 

You push the thought aside as you bring up the vanilla cupcake recipe back on your phone. Vanilla cupcakes are the easiest of easy, and you doubt you can mess it up.

 

//

 

You’re so glad that you bought extra ingredients.

 

You’re extremely glad, grateful, even.

 

You look at your mess, and conclude: you’re extremely grateful you bought extra ingredients.

 

You’re making yet another batch after all the others came out… inedible.

 

You hope, oh you _hope_ , this last batch will be edible.

 

—

 

You spend your whole evening cleaning the kitchen.

 

Your body aches all over but the excitement over your baked gift for Lexa leaves you in a good mood.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s late when you come home and you wonder if you should have texted Clarke you’d be home late. _Home_ , you scoff, home sounds naive and permanent. This is temporary, this is study, this is convenience. This has never been more.

 

You rub the bruise on your rib before opening the door. Anya has been dead set on you training twice your usual amount.

 

/

 

_“You’re not ready yet,” she looks annoyed, “we need you to be ready.”_

_You look at her sternly. “Make me ready,” you say with pride. You will do anything for your people._

_She smirks and you feel a chill run down your spine. “I will,” she says confidently._

_Her words sound like a warning, and you know to trust your instincts._

 

/

 

It’s not just the training, however, that has you occupied. There are many responsibilities to being a commander, all that you’ve prepared for. You accept your little freetime with no complaints. You've given your life to the Grounders, as they have given theirs to you.

 

The first thing you notice when you walk in is a cupcake, saran-wrapped and a note attached, on the kitchen island. You look at the cupcake with disgust as your read the note.

 

_I’m sorry for being such a shitty roommate, I hope this makes up for it!_

 

You redirect your unmasked look of disgust at the cupcake.

 

You hate sweet things.

 

More than hate, you loathe them.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You still don’t know how you ended up taking a bite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely don't plan to abandon the fic, but sometimes I lose my drive for writing. 
> 
> I'm very glad I got it back (it's been like 7 months lol).
> 
> I've already started the next chapter so I doubt it will be long before it comes out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may get a little confusing, but the page breakers are an indication of a change in perspective!

It’s the next morning when you check the fridge for cream that you see exactly what you hoped not to see.

 

There are five more cupcakes saran-wrapped for you waiting in the fridge.

 

You visibly blanche.

 

“Good morning!” The voice sounds excited and eager.

 

You’re glad she can’t see your face before you prepare yourself. You turn around and face her. “Good morning Clarke,” you say with your practiced poker face.

 

Her smile is beauty and sloppy put into one, and you doubt she knows how much she’s smiling. “Did you like the cupcake?”

 

It’s the one question you were hoping not to hear. You should tell her the truth, that you don’t like sweet things, that you _loathe_ cupcakes.

 

For some reason, you don’t, and the thought troubles you. “It was satisfactory. Thank you.”

 

You didn’t think her smile could get bigger but she beams at you, “I made you extra.” You hate how good it feels to put such a smile on her face. The voice in the back of your head tells you that, maybe, you’d like to do it again. “I have to go shower now, but I’m really glad you like it.” She glances at you one more time before she starts walking in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Your poker face drops immediately, unable to continue with the facade.

 

You look back at the cupcakes.

 

Your mouth twitches in disgust.

 

//

 

You’re meeting up with Lincoln in the same coffee shop from before. You’re glad because you need the strongest and darkest coffee to rid you of the cupcake’s sweet aftertaste.

 

He approaches you cautiously, visibly nervous. “ _Heda_ ,” he bows as he greets you. You figure he can see your glaring annoyance.

 

You look to the cupcake on the table and point to it. “Eat this,” you say.

 

He looks at you with confusion but he knows not to question his commander. “Of course,” he says before he takes a bite.

 

You mentally sigh of relief before you continue on with what you both came here to do. “Tell me your findings.”

 

//

 

It’s when you’re walking back to your place that you receive a text from Clarke.

 

 **Clarke (10:37 AM):** Hey r u free today?

 **Lexa (10:38 AM):** Yes. Why?

 **Clarke (10:40 AM):** Bellamy’s having a party at his place tonight. Wanna come?

 

The thought of being surrounded by Arks discomforts you but other than that, it’s perfect. Lincoln mentioned to you that the Blake siblings lived somewhere in the Ark territory. It’s your opportunity to see the Ark’s side and you’re going to take it.

 

 **Lexa (10:41 AM):** OK. What time?

 **Clarke (10:45 AM):** Great! It’s @ 7, we’ll carpool

 

//

 

You’re home late because of the meetings you had to attend. The Grounders have always been split, and it’s hard for them to accept that their leader is a _young woman_. They know, though, that your position is irrefutable.

 

It’s hard for them to understand your decisions.

 

/

 

_“Why!” He all but shouts, and you can see his confusion. “Why are we hiding our strength and power? They’ll see us vulnerable.” He looks disgusted at the thought of being weak. You don’t blame him._

_“Anonymity is a blessing, Tristan.” You level a glare at him that would make any person run. “I have already learned much of the skaikru.”_

_You know he’s afraid of you from the way his hand shakes as he bows his head. “Yes, Heda.”_

_You grip your sword in a show of power. “Do not be so foolish to question me again.”_

 

/

 

It’s been easier after your incident with Tristan. He has spread word of your authority, and no one has dared to question you again.

 

You’re grateful for it. You would prefer not to start delivering punishments.

 

It doesn’t mean you won’t.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa!” You shout from your bedroom. “Are you ready?”

 

You hear a faint “yes” from the living room, and you follow the sound.

 

“Cool, I’d rather not be la—” You audibly gasp and try your best to control your staring. She’s wearing a leather jacket and shorts and, _wow_ , her legs look amazing. _Shit, shit, shit._

 

You can see a smirk forming on her lips, and it’s definitely not helping your internal torment. _Shit, shit, sh—_  “Clarke.”

 

“Yes?” You try your best to act natural and smile at her. You don’t think it’s working.

 

You can feel her eyes gaze over you, and you wish you weren’t so pale just so you can hide the blush you feel coming. “We should go,” she smirks, “I’d rather not be late as well.”

 

_Shit._

 

//

 

You’re glad you both decided to take a cab, because you don’t think you have it in you to drive without horrendously messing up.

 

She’s one big beautiful asshole, and you hate how she turns you to an uncharismatic potato.

 

A _potato_ , you scoff. You’re a _potato_ around your roommate. Good going, Clarke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa?” She says it with a curious expression and a slight smile. It snaps you out of your thoughts—you’ve been on edge. It’s your first time crossing into Ark territory,  and you feel naked without your sword. Your sword is your power; having been passed down through generations of commanders, it is what the Grounders have always recognized as a symbol of authority.

 

“Yes?” You make eye contact with her, and maybe it’s your way of reassuring her—

 

_But why do you want to reassure her?_

 

“We’re here.” She looks at you, questioningly, “are you sure you want to be here?”

 

You nod, your determination evident. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

You quickly glance at Lexa and smile before knocking on the door. There’s some ruckus and music coming through the door. It’s heavy rock, and you expected nothing less. Octavia’s playlist, of course.

 

The door opens and Octavia is there to greet you, Bellamy right behind her. “Clarke!” She excitedly jumps on you, and it’s second nature when you hold her and laugh.

 

“O, have you started without us?”

 

She pouts. “Of course not.” She feigns hurt, and dramatically places her hand on her chest. “How could you think so lowly of me, Clarke?”

 

You raise an eyebrow and look to Bellamy, who smiles. “She wanted to... believe me,” he chuckles, ratting out his sister.

 

You nod expectantly. “I thought as much.”

 

“Bellamy!” Octavia says scandalously, as she lightly hits her brother. “How could you betray me like that?”

 

Bellamy laughs, ruffling Octavia’s hair before he turns to greet Lexa. “Hey, Pokerface.”

 

Hearing the nickname startles you. You look at the exchange with wide eyes. Bellamy’s pretty brave, you admit—you don’t think you’d ever give Lexa a nickname (later, you find out that you were wrong).

 

Her eyebrows minutely twitch before she nods. “Thank you for having me over.” She offers the Hennessy she brought, but doesn’t say a word.

 

/

 

_You roll your eyes. “Lexa, you don’t have to bring anything other than yourself.”_

_She looks at you seriously (stubbornly), “It is the right thing to do.”_

_(You eventually let her bring the bottle after you realize it’s an argument you aren’t going to win.)_

 

_/_

 

Bellamy only raises his eyebrows, and he takes it without complaint. “Thank you, Lexa. You didn’t have to.”

 

“It is the polite thing to do when one is invited.”

 

Octavia laughs at her formality. “C’mon, Lexa.” She motions Lexa to follow her, “let’s get you loosened up.”

 

Lexa looks at her warily, but decides to go along with Octavia’s antics.

 

Octavia turns around and winks at you before continuing to the table where the alcohol’s been laid out.

 

You’re not sure what Octavia is up to, but you don’t think it’s good.

 

You look at Bellamy questioningly. “What… is she planning?”

 

He shrugs, but you don’t believe it for a second. “Beats me,” he says before he begins to drag you to where Octavia took Lexa. “Come on! Let’s sneak a shot in before Raven gets out of the bathroom.”

 

//

 

You have five shots coursing through your veins and you’ve considerably loosened up.

 

Other people from the Ark have trickled in throughout the night and you’re in a good mood. It’s nice to be surrounded by your people.

 

You take another shot.

 

 

 

And another.

 

 

 

 

 

And maybe one more.

 

 

//

 

 

You’re _not_ sober.

 

 

 

You’re anything but.

 

So maybe that’s why you’re openly staring at your roommate.

 

“Clarke.”

 

You like the way she says your name, so _stern and sexy._

 

She looks at you inquisitively, and you hope to the drunken Gods that you did _not_ just say that out loud.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I believe it is time we go home.”

 

“Yes,” you say—or, you think you do. You’re honestly too distracted by her lips to register what she’s telling you.

 

 

 

_She’s one beautiful asshole._

 

 

 

 

_And all you want to do is kiss her._

 

 

//

 

 

 

“Lexa?” You say as she’s leading you to your room.

 

 

 

“Yes, Clarke?”

 

 

 

 

  
“I really want to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im one big beautiful asshole
> 
> follow me @ [wherestheflock](http://wherestheflock.tumblr.com) ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off I would very much like to start off with an apology. I know I haven't been updating very regularly or often, and although I cannot promise anything about thAT... what I can say is that this is not something I plan on abandoning this fic! ever! this is something that WILL be completed. 
> 
> and with that, I am very sorry for the slow updates. and also! thank you so much for the kind words, I read ALL the comments and I am so appreciative. y'all are so kind, truly. expect replies from me for future comments.
> 
> this chapter is a lot of fluff, but expect a huge plot development in the next (we will also see both Clarke & Lexa's POV).

_“Lexa?” You say as she’s leading you to your room._

 

_“Yes, Clarke?”_

 

_“I really want to kiss you.”_

 

_She doesn’t say anything, only taking you to your bed._

 

_You’re already drifting off to sleep so you don’t hear what she says as she leaves._

 

_“Tell me that again when you are sober, Clarke.”_

 

You’re nursing a huge headache when you wake up. Your head hurts and it’s throbbing with pain. You’re on the lookout (which you immediately regret, because you should not move your head for, like, the rest of the day) for the nearest trash bin, and that’s when you notice that you’re in your own room this time.

 

You let out a sigh of relief and close your eyes. You breathe in the outside air coming from your open window. The air is anything but fresh, really. It smells of smoke, cars, and maybe even a dead animal, but most importantly— home. It’s when you open your eyes to check the time that you notice the cup of water accompanied by some what you hope is aspirin on your nightstand.

You smile to yourself and you raise your right fist in the air as your other hand reaches for the cup, “Thank you, Lexa!”

 

Before you can reach the cup, however, your face visibly blanches. “Shit,” you murmur before you run as fast as you can to your bathroom, possibly setting a new world record.

 

//

 

You vow to yourself to never drink again.

 

(You’re going to drink again)

 

Yet, despite the… _accident_ in the bathroom, or maybe because? You’re in a relatively good mood. You have just finished your shower and you’re feeling refreshed.

 

You walk back to your nightstand clad in an oversized T that may belong to Bellamy and some underwear, a towel wrapped around your shoulder. You take your presumed aspirin and check your phone.

 

 **OctaviNO (11:13 AM):** clarke-y poo r u up yet??!

 **OctaviNO (11:20 AM):** CLARKE u have to be awake by now unless u r getting laid

 **OctaviNO (11:25 AM):** omg CLARKE cLARKE? R U GETTING LAID?!

 **OctaviNO (11:25 AM):** hell yeah!!! bell owes me $15!!

 

You snort a short laughter when you read your texts, of course your friends would make a bet on you. You send a reply back to her.

 

 **Clarke (11:33 AM):** Nope, did not get laid. Am awake now.

 **OctaviNO (11:36 AM):** ugh damn, was hoping u would. now i owe him $15!!

 **OctaviNO (11:36 AM):** anyways get dressed!! we’re going out to lunch

 

And so you do.

 

//

 

You’re back at the hole-in-the-wall diner that resides in Ark territory. It’s in a special place for the hearts of you and your friends, seeing as how you all have been going here since freshman year of high school. The atmosphere is safe and comfortable, and you tend to lose all your worry momentarily when you’re here with the people you love.

 

You see your beloved Blake siblings at your regular table and you smile as you jaunt over to them.

 

You place your hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “Hey O,” You say, still smiling.

 

“Clarke!” She exclaims as she jumps out of her seat and envelops you in a standard Blake™ hug.

 

The air is knocked out of you and all you can do is breathlessly utter, “Need air”

 

She lets you out but she doesn’t look sheepish at all, if anything, a little smug. You hear an “Ahem” come from the other side of the table.

 

“Oh,” you say as your face shapes into an expression of mock disgust, “Hey Bell,” you let out a overdramatic sigh, “I guess…” You then make a show of looking at your fingernails, a smile slowly creeping on your lips.

 

He rolls his eyes and plays along with you, a common game between the two of you. He crosses his arms, “Hey Christine,” he says in a posh tone, “Wait, or maybe that isn’t your name?” He does a dramatic shrug, “Whatever, I, like, don’t even care.”

 

This time you can’t stop the laughter that escapes you. “Come here, you oaf.”

 

He’s laughing as well when he gets out of his seat to hug you affectionately.

 

_Meeting these two was the best thing that has ever happened to you._

 

You notice Raven coming out from the direction of the bathroom shortly after your greeting with the Blakes.

 

“Raven!” You all but shout, “Hey, Rocket Scientist. Come here!” You open your arms up for her.

 

She gets to you quickly, despite the limp on her leg. “Hey, Princess,” she says as she hugs you.

 

“Okay good! We’re all here,” Octavia looks at you and winks, “About time.”

 

You raise your eyebrow that because you _know_ she’s up to something, and whatever it is, it cannot be good. “Octavia—” you start, but you’re interrupted.

 

“—So, Clarke!” She says, “How _was_ your night?” her tone is seeping with suggestions and you’re beginning to worry that you fell into a trap when you accepted the invitation for lunch. This isn’t lunch, really. This is an interrogation.

 

“It was good, I slept, didn’t wake up in my puke.” You smile at her sweetly and fold your fingers together on top of the table. You tilt your head and blink at her, you’re the epitome of innocence.

 

Bellamy scoffs, “C’mon, Princess, that couldn’t have be all.”

 

Raven joins in, “You were all over her last night! Tell me you guys at least kissed or something.”

 

You furrow your eyebrows, “I don’t really remember… honestly. We may have?” You remember how much you _wanted_ to kiss her, but the end of the night was a blur to you.

 

Octavia rolls her eyes at this. “Clarke, honey,” she chides. She places her hand on your shoulder and makes eye contact with you, “You honestly need to stop drinking so much that you don’t remember the night.” She laughs and plops another grape in her mouth. “Okay, also—” she finishes chewing her grape, “—Operation Clexa is totally a go!”

 

Your eyes widen from shock and your mouth forms an ‘O’ (ironic, that O is the cause of this shock). “Wait, no.” You shake your head fervently, “No! Hell no, no, did I mention: no? Also: no. NO!”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes again but it’s Raven who chimes in this time, “Clarke… Honey…” she copies Octavia’s tone with a smirk, “She’s hot, you’re smitten, and we’re bored. Please do the math.”  


You groan and cover your face with both of your hands before looking over at Bellamy, a plea for help.

 

He only smirks back, “Hey, don’t look at me. I’m co-captain.”

 

This time you fully become one with the table. “I hate you all,” you groan out.

 

Raven pats your back, “No you don’t, Princess. No you don’t.”

 

//

 

Other than the interrogation you had to endure and all the ridiculous planning and ‘missions’ that were being assigned for ‘Operation Clexa’, you’re having a great day. Greater, now that you can finally see Frida Kahlo again.

 

She’s a big mixed dog, predominantly German Shepherd, and you’ve missed her dearly. Unfortunately, she ate something bad (your cooking, Bellamy would joke) and had to get emergency treatment. She was cleared within 5 days, but you had Raven do you a favor of taking care of her while you were swamped with Ark duties.

 

You’ve driven home from the diner. The Blake siblings went to work out and Raven is coming by later with Frida Kahlo and her dog, Poe. The two of you plan on going to a nearby park to spend some well-deserved time with Frida.

 

You smile at the thought of Frida and you open the door to your flat. You see Lexa on the couch sitting regally, phone in one hand and coffee in the other. She’s wearing an oversized hoodie and some joggers and you cringe a little: you forgot to turn down the ac. It’s not revealing, thankfully, but your heart rate still picks up significantly seeing her.

 

She turns her head toward you, she is all serene and grace ( _and power)_. “Clarke,” she says. There’s always an emphasis on the ending of your name, the ‘ _ke’._ She continues, “How are you doing?”

 

Anyone would think she is being polite, but you sense a hidden agenda with her question and that puzzles you. She’s looking at you intently, reading you. Your eyebrows furrow a little before you go back to your warm smile. “Hey Lex,” her poker face revealed no reaction from the nickname, “I was hungover, threw up. I feel better now, though.” You put your keys back on the key hanger and you sit down next to her. “Thanks for the water and aspirin by the way,” you add.

 

She nods, and she looks a little… disappointed? Her tone, however, gave away no information. It was jarringly even, “Of course. It was the natural thing to do for a drunk person.”

 

You falter a little from her reserved attitude, but you didn’t let it stop you. ‘Operation Clexa’ was a go, after all. “So umm, Frida Kahlo… My dog, is finally coming back home today,” you tell her.

 

Her eyebrow raises slightly, “I see, congratulations.” She responds.

 

You take the plunge. “Raven is dropping by with her and Poe, and we’re actually planning on going to a park, it’s nearby. Would you like to come?”

 

She nods and the room falls into silence. You know she’s thinking about it.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the silence is broken. “Okay Clarke, if it is okay with the two of you,” she says.

 

You beam, “Great!”

 

//

 

You’re now walking Frida to the park and the reunion was picture-perfect. Frida trampled you over the moment she saw you, tail wagging. You gave her your biggest hug before rubbing her belly, joy written all over your face.

 

Lexa looked pensive, but not apprehensive. She seemed to be sizing Frida as an opponent. She held her head high and gave Raven a curt nod of acknowledgment.

 

Raven’s nudge takes you out of your daydreaming. She looks back at Lexa, who is following behind, before looking at you again. “Operation Clexa,” she whispers.

 

You pinch the bridge of your nose before you reply, “No Raven, please. Not now.”

 

“Clarke...” She smirks, “ _especially_ now.” Before you can respond, she turns around and says to Lexa, “Clarke is getting tired from Frida’s pulling, can you walk Frida?”

 

Your eyes go wide and you make a note to make Raven pay, _dearly_. You turn around as well to gauge Lexa’s reaction and you try to save yourself: “No, Raven’s exaggerating I’m—”

 

Raven cuts you off, “I’m really not exaggerating,” she adds a sickly sweet smile, “Clarke is still hung over, you know?”

 

Lexa nods at this before making eye contact with you. “Very well. I will walk Frida for you,” she declares.

 

Your argument drops from your lips because to you, it feels like Lexa had just declared something greater. She looked so serious, so stubborn, like this was some task of dire importance that she had the honour of doing. And so you concede, handing her Frida’s leash. Lexa takes it with her head high and you’re thoroughly amused when you watch the intense staring contest going down between your dog and your roommate.

 

After what felt like a minute, Lexa nodded, seemingly satisfied with whatever went down. “Frida is ready, Clarke. Let us go.”

 

“Oh, right. Of course, let’s go,” you respond. You give Raven a questioning look but she only shrugs back to you. She then pushes you forward to walk alongside Frida and Lexa, herself falling behind with Poe. You sigh at this but you decide to follow along with Raven’s antics.

 

Lexa looks at you pridefully. “Frida is no longer pulling.”

 

“Oh,” you nod, impressed, “nice work, Lex.” You smile at her.

She smiles back at you and it sets your heart fluttering. It’s small, reserved, and it makes you feel as if this is a special smile only meant for you. You bite your lip and sigh, the rest of the walk falls into a comfortable silence.

 

You ignore the voice in the back of your head that tells you that your friends were right after all.

 

 

  
_You really are smitten for your roommate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again! I have like 50-75% of the next chapter completed so expect that out soon. i look forward to your comments! constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
